The present invention generally relates to laser-assisted material processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for performing laser-assisted machining and directed material deposition.
Laser-assisted machining is typically used to enhance the machinability of difficult-to-machine materials by softening the material prior to removing it with a conventional cutting tool. The material is typically softened by locally elevating the temperature of the material with heat from the beam of a laser that is focused immediately ahead of the cutting tool. Laser-assisted machining typically prolongs tool life, improves surface finish, and increases material removal rates with reduced cutting forces.
Directed material deposition systems typically utilize a laser beam and material deposition nozzle guided by solid modeling computer software to fabricate freeform parts from layers of solidified powdered material. Each layer of a part is formed by the laser beam and material deposition nozzle making a number of passes over a substrate and thereby depositing an amount of powdered material which is subsequently melted and solidified into a single piece with heat from the laser beam. The layer height and number and type of passes can be varied depending upon characteristics of the part being made. For example, a number of “rough” passes that quickly deposit a thick layer of powdered material may maximize the build rate of the part, while “fine” passes that slowly deposit thinner layers of material may maximize dimensional accuracy of the part.